pokemon age of monsters
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: the world of pokemon is a peaceful world full of humans and pokemon, but now other monsters are now living with them, now humans, pokemon and these new monsters now have to now coexist with each other, now Ash, Iris, Cilan, Chili, and Cress need to get to a hunter from a hunter guild and her monster shifter friends to deal with these monsters before they destroy everything
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were walking through a forest while they were exploring, when they heard two familiar yells. "Chili what were you thinking," said Cress, "you knew that was its nest and now its parent is after us," "sorry I just wanted to know what was in this egg," said Chili as he was running and keeping the egg under his vest. The monster that was chasing them was practically a giant wolf, it had a lot of scales instead of fur, it had primarily teal scales, it also had some yellow on its back and yellow horns, the yellow went all the way down to its tail, with the yellow was white fur which is full of electricity, the monster they were running from is called the Zinogre, and it was not happy that Chili took its baby. The two continued running from the Zinogre, until they caught up with their brother and his friends, "Chili, Cress, what are you two doing here," said Ash, "and what is under your vest Chili," said Iris, "Striaton city was attacked by a weird dragon panther thing (referring to the Nargacuga)," said Cress, "and Chili has an egg under his vest, which explains why we were running," "running from what," said Cilan, then the Zinogre appeared in front of them, it let out a loud howl at them, knocking everyone back. Then another monster appeared, it had red scales, black stripes, two on its head and one down its back all the way to the end of its club like tail, it had wings instead of arms, they had flame like patterns on them, they had black spikes on them, this was none other then the king of the skies himself, the Rathalos. The Rathalos and the Zinogre started to fight each other, which gave them enough time to escape, it wasn't long until a girl on a Rathalos came and attacked both monsters, both fell pretty fast, she was gone before they could thank her. When they looked back, Chili noticed three stones on the ground, he picked them up, he asked Ash to hold the egg, he gave one to each of his brothers and had one for himself, he got the egg back from Ash, "you know, whatever you are in the egg," said Chili, "I hope you hatch soon, I would really like for you to be by my side," he just smiled at the egg, the egg then cracked, "i-it's hatching," said Cilan, the egg cracked even more, and out came a baby Zinogre, "it hatched," said Cress, "what is it though," said Iris, then the girl from earlier appeared, "its a baby Zinogre," said the girl, "how do you know and who are you," said Ash, "I'm Kaylyn," said Kaylyn, "I'm from a world like where those monsters y'all saw are from," they continued talking, Chili decided to name his Zinogre Sparks, Kaylyn then returned to where she was heading, and the others went to sleep, Chili put Sparks beside him for the time being.

* * *

monsters shown  
Zinogre  
Rathalos


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chili was surprised, Sparks got bigger, "whoa, Sparks got huge," said Cilan as he noticed his brother's Zinogre, "not as big as the one Cress and I were being chased by," said Chili, "wait he has a saddle," said Cress, "you can ride him," "yeah but how," said Chili, then Kaylyn appeared, "say ride on and then your monstie's name," said Kaylyn lemme show you," she then lifted the stone on her hand to in front of her, "ride on, Rathalos," Kaylyn was then on her Rathalos, Chili then tried, "ride on," said Chili, "Zinogre," the next moment, Chili was on Sparks, "what am I wearing," "that's Zinogre armor," said Kaylyn, "well I have to fly, see ya," Kaylyn flew off on her Rathalos. The group continued on, Chili was still on Sparks, "we still need to figure out how to deal with what attacked Striaton," said Iris, "I've heard there's a hunter's guild where Kaylyn went to," said Ash, "maybe someone there can stop it," "great idea," said Chili. They went through one of the portals Kaylyn left behind, they noticed Kaylyn looking at a piece of paper, "hey Kaylyn," said Cilan, "hey guys," said Kaylyn, "what are you looking at," said Cress, "a quest," said Kaylyn, "what is the quest," said Ash, "hunt a Nargacuga and a Deviljho," said Kaylyn, "the client is from Striaton city," Chili and Cress recognized the Nargacuga icon, "that was what attacked us yesterday," said Cress, "well I have to go on the quest now," said Kaylyn, "ride on, Rathalos," Kaylyn flew off towards Striaton city, the group then followed. They followed Kaylyn the whole way to Striaton city, Pikachu, Axew, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour came out to see what is going on. Kaylyn was on her Rathalos standing in front of the monster that attacked Striaton, it had black fur and scales, it was both dragon and panther like in appearance, it had a long tail with spikes that spike up when mad, its wings have blades, the monster she was now about to fight is the Nargacuga. She pulled out the massive stick on her back, her Rathalos flew and dived toward the Nargacuga so Kaylyn could attack it, she got it very weak but the Nargacuga went to attack the trainers in the bushes, "quick, Pansear use flamethrower," said Chili, Pansear shot fire at the Nargacuga, it was able to knock it on the ground, "thanks Chili," said Kaylyn, "alright then Ratha, you ready," Ratha nodded yes, "kinship attack, SCORCHING SLICE," Ratha shot a fireball at the Nargacuga then flew high in the air and dived down, stopped halfway to the ground and did a flip, a red blade like circle appeared and it defeated the Nargacuga. "That monster is finally gone," said Cress, "but Striaton isn't safe just yet," said Kaylyn, "there's still a Deviljho to deal with," "a what," said Ash. Then a giant walking pickle appeared, "what is that," said Iris, "a Deviljho," said Kaylyn, "Chili I think you should help me on this one," "hm why," said Chili, "it'll be your first battle as a rider," said Kaylyn, "alright then," said Chili, "ride on, Zinogre." The two fought the Deviljho together, they then used their kinship attacks, "kinship attack," said Kaylyn, "SKY-HIGH DIVE," Ratha flew high in the air and came down at a high speed with fire surrounding him, he landed straight on the Deviljho with fire circling around it, Ratha and Kaylyn came out safely, then it was Chili and Sparks' turn, "kinship attack," said Chili, "THUNDER CRASH," Sparks was running, all charged with electricity, lightning was striking as he ran, Chili then made Sparks jump high in the air, he then dived at a high speed with electricity surrounding him, they then landed and an explosion was made after they landed, both kinship attacks defeated the Deviljho. "Striaton is safe now," said Ash, "are you two going to head back now," said Iris, "actually no," said Cress, "we'll stay traveling with you guys," said Chili, they were all fine with it.

monsters shown

returning:

Rathalos

Zinogre

new

Nargacuga

Deviljho


End file.
